The Bachelors
by Chibizu
Summary: Some characters manipulated or tricked into going on The Bachelor, tension raises high, cat fights will be broken and love contaminating every one who wants it


Hi this is my first fic so please don't get mad . and mini profiles of everyone will be at the bottom, Chibizu

* * *

Ch.1 The Beginning 

Mourning 7:30, the Takahashi family (sorry rumiko T-T)...

"WHAT!" a young man replied with amber eyes, coated over with anger, and framed with waist length silver hair, had his hand in a clenched fistes. Having long nails right now is no fun since they painfully dug into his skin but it didn't matter to him oh no, because his parents had done something behind his back.

"Stop yelling Inuyasha, your hurting my ears" said Inutashio, an older man with the same traits as his son but with longer hair and more of a maturity aura around him, sipped his coffee and read his newspaper over camly turning a page. He, all the while, owns Inu-Yokai corp., one of the biggest electronic industries, also president.

"I can't help it dad, you and mom set this up without me knowing !" said Inuyasha who was still yelling. He is the secretary of Inu-Yokai corp.

"Don't forget Sesshoumaru" said Izayio in as-a-matter-of-fact voice still cooking her familys breakfast with some help of a maid. She had long raven colored hair and eyes that showed much love for her family.

"Oh yeah" grumbled a still angry Inuyasha.

"Still the little girl who is on thier period huh Inyasha?" entered a voice. That voiced belonged to Sesshoumaru, the vice-president of Inu-Yokai corp, his physical being entered the room with a formal black business suit on, narrowed golden amber eyes saying 'I hate mournings' and knee length hair flowed behind him like a silver river. Silent steps were taken and he walked quickly over the counter to just grap a bit of food. He then walked out of the kitchen, through the living room and front door to get his car. Sesshoumaru made quick work of getting in the car, doing what is necassary and speeding off to his early mourning meeting. Did I mention he hates mournnings?

Silence was heavy umong the room watching Sesshoumaru come and go until Inutashio spoke up, "Sooooo, who is going to tell Sesshoumaru that he is going in _**The Bachelor**_ with Miroku and Kouga also?"

"You" said everyone in unsion with a blank face, each having a different mini clip on how the dog demon is going to break it to Sesshoumaru but his reaction was the same, angry. A cold wind out of no where, suddenly blew in and chills contaminated every body in the room, 'Kowaii' (scary) every one thought then went back to what they were doing before.

Giving a glare at everyone he sighed and said "Fine" sipping his coffee again also a bit terrified at what the outcome might be.

* * *

Somewhere else 

6:15

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Unngghh" moaned Rin as she sticked out her hand, under her white covers, and pushed down at the alarm clock's 'snooze' button. "I don't want to go to work" Rin sighed so she just closed her dark chocolate eyes a bit and let a few minutes tick bye enjoying the little extra time she could have to herself. She sighed again and threw off her blankets that wrapped around her body. Walking to the bathroom groggily, with a trail of long black hair, she muttered a few curse words yawning loudly at the mourning streching her arms out as if to reach the ceiling. Rin had done what she always had before she went to work, do her bussiness, brush her teeth, take a shower, get dressed in her uniform, apply some make-up and walked out of the bathroom. The bathroom was nothing fancy just having the basic needs of a bathroom but it had a theme and it was the sea. She had always wanted to go there. Rin made her bed to look decient and walked out her room which also had a sea theme thing going on. Closing the door behind her, she looked over to the other side and saw Kagome's door room wide open. _'Must mean she is awake'. _Rin closed Kagome's door and walked down the hall till she saw her roomate in the kitchen, "Mourning Kagome!"

"Hey Rin", the woman, Kagome said with a little smile, "Took the early shift again huh?"

"I need the extra money Kagome! You know that!" Rin exclaimed with a huff, crossing her arms and pouting a bit. She works as a real estate agent and also haves an early appointment today.

"Your pouting again Rin"

"I am not!!"

Kagome just giggled a bit at this and propped an elbow up to support her chin. After all she is sitting at the kitchen table. Rin looked over at Kagome and saw that her raven hair is still messy, that her brown eyes drop here and there saying that she just woke up and she was still in her pajamas. Rin noticed a letter in her hands and Kagome was playing with it around the edges with her free hand and sighed again for the third time, "I'll see you later tonight okay?"

"Okay Rin, make good choices!!"

"Hai, hai" Rin yelled walking out of the house locking the door behind her and walking over to her car speeding off to work.

Kagome yawned again and looked at the letter that was in her hands, it was from the producers of **_The Bachelor_** and wondered how Rin would react when she broke theh news to her that she entered both of them in since there are four bachelors this season. She dropped her head that was like a ton of bricks on to the table and started to think, '_Well it was a good idea at the start, now I'm not so sure..._'

* * *

I know its kinda short but I'm working on it okay? 

Please R&R

P.S. Can you also mention the girl characters of Inuyasha both major and minor (if you know any) I need as much as I can for this story. .>

Following girls I know:

Sango

Ayame

Kagura


End file.
